End Game
by FindMeWhereTheWildThingsAre
Summary: Johnny and Elizabeth have been friends for years. She leaves for college while he starts seeing a certain Quartermaine, but - as Johnny sees the end of his relationship with Emily - Elizabeth returns at the request of Francis. Will the two friends find something in each other that they've been searching the world for or will they fail to see their true potential?


**End Game**  
Starring: Elizabeth Webber and Johnny O'Brien  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: A story born out of "Guest's" review. As requested, there will be no Jason Morgan in this story. I can't wait to hear what you all think. I hope you give it a chance and enjoy the ride for what it is. Thank you. - Amber

* * *

The sun's shining brightly down upon the town, the bright reflection off the waters glares in his eyes as he stares out at the open water in wait of the next shipment to dock at the pier. Things have been relatively quiet as of late, not much business coming in these last few weeks, evident in the skeleton crew they've been running. With shipments coming in weeks, sometimes months apart, the need for a large crew in the main warehouse hasn't been necessary. Not that he really minded. He preferred having minimal people to supervise. Some days, when the boss is in a good mood, Johnny can convince him to send everyone home, leaving just his lieutenants to oversee warehouse operations.

Today, more than any other day, however, he's thankful for the lack of people around. Late last night, he and his long-term girlfriend, Emily Quartermaine, finally called it quits after months of foreshadowing. She had lasted a lot longer than most of his previous girlfriends, giving him the illusion that she'd last, but the life proved too much for her, like every last one before her. She stuck it out, he'll give her that, even fought to keep them together, but the truth always presents itself in the end. He's not the settle down, nine to fiver, that she's looking for and he never hinted at such. It hurt to say goodbye, but it wasn't anything new for him. Regardless, it had been fun while it lasted and he'll hold their memories in his heart for a long time to come.

"Hey, kid." Francis, his partner and best friend, calls out to him as he joins him on the pier. "Ship's not visible yet?"

"Not yet." Johnny confirms, accepting the bottle of water held out to him. "Didn't boss say that it was docking by noon?"

"That he did." Francis replies. "Give it another half-hour. If it doesn't dock by then, we'll make the call."

"Sure." Johnny accepts, downing half the bottle before replacing the cap. "Got any plans for tonight?"

"Taking my ma out for her birthday dinner." Francis concedes. "But I'm gonna drop by Jake's tonight after I drop her off. You gonna be there?"

"Thinking bout it." Johnny admits. "I'll shoot you a message, if anything."

"Sounds good." Francis says simply. "I've got a few more freights to break down. Should have enough room for the shipment when I'm done."

"If it ever gets here." Johnny counters, turning his gaze back to the horizon.

"It'll get here." Francis assures. "I'll check you again when I'm done."

When he woke this morning, he had expected a rainstorm, a reflection of the hurt he felt by the end of his relationship. Instead, he's granted sunshine all morning and straight into the afternoon, not a single gray cloud in the sky. Staring out at the open sky, a part of him is thankful that it wasn't raining, that it wasn't as gloomy as he had wished it would be. The lack of clouds and rain gives him a sense of hope. Hope that there would be better for him somewhere down the line. There had to be someone for him out there. Someone that could take the life. Someone that wasn't afraid to love him despite it all. Somehow, somewhere, someone is out there waiting for him. They just had to be.

It took another twenty minutes before the ship finally became visible, docking soon after, before he and Francis work on unloading the shipments. It was set to be a short work day, the shipment their only task for the day, before they can call it quits and do as they pleased for the rest of the day. Admittedly, he doesn't mind short days, knowing that he could hop on his boat and sail out to open water to be left in peace for the rest of the day. Today, however, he has other tasks to accomplish once he's done at the warehouse.

"You good?" Francis asks him once they're done and headed out of the warehouse, locking it up tight.

"Yeah, man." Johnny assures, smacking fists with him. "I'm good. I'll check you later."

Sliding into the driver's seat of his truck, Johnny starts it up and takes off to his place, popping open a bottle of beer once he's safely inside, needing it with the tasks set before him. Dragging the boxes he brought home from the warehouse, Johnny makes his way up to their bedroom where he'll begin packing up her part of the life they had shared together. Box after box, he packs away her things, sealing them up tight once he's done. It was strange to see how bare the house was without her things in it. Loading her things into the truck, he takes a deep breath before starting it up and taking off, the last task set before him today. Dropping off her things.

"Mr. O'Brien." Reginald, their butler, greets him at the door, a look of sad understanding gracing the man's face. "Ms. Emily..."

"Its okay, Reg." Johnny shakes his head, his eyes directing to the windows of the family room, seeing her through the slight opening in the drapes. "You mind giving her these boxes."

"Not at all." Reginald assures, moving to the back of the truck to help him unload the boxes. "For what its worth, I'm sorry it ended between the two of you."

"Thanks, man." Johnny says as he drops the last box on the front steps. "I appreciate that."

"Take care." Reginald says, shaking his hand.

"You, too."

Taking one last glance at the window that she stands in, Johnny shakes his head before turning his back on her and getting back in his truck, accepting that this is what they have come to. Forcing the tears to stop forming in his eyes, he takes a deep breath before starting up his truck and taking off down the streets of Port Charles. Driving around for what felt like hours, he makes the choice to not wallow in his pain and takes the turn that'll bring him to the local bar. Stepping foot into the bar, he nearly falls over at the sight that greets him, a smile slowly spreading across his face at the sight of the one and only, Elizabeth Webber. The moment her eyes meet his, a bright smile graces her lips before she hops off the bar stool and makes her way over to him, practically jumping into his arms once he got close enough to catch her.

"Finally." Elizabeth whispers as she clings to him, holding him tightly. "Its been too long."

"No, kidding." Johnny says, pulling away slightly to hold her at arm's length. "Little Lizzie. I've missed you."

"You, too, John." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly, pulling out of his embrace to guide him to an empty table. "Catch me up. How're things? How's the girlfriend?"

"Way to hit the bullseye first time shot." Johnny counters, waving to the bartender for a couple shots. "Care to aim any lower?"

"I take it that's a sore subject." Elizabeth eyes him curiously. "What happened?"

"What always happens." Johnny says plainly before shaking his head. "But we're not talking about that. We're finally in the same place for the first time in years. Tonight we party."

"Okay, okay." Elizabeth concedes, knowing there was time to talk about it later. "Topic dropped."

"Thank you." Johnny says, turning to the bartender to accept the tray of shots. "I take it you still prefer tequila."

"Bet your ass." Elizabeth says with a smirk, taking a shot from him.

"Fran should be on his way later." Johnny comments after downing a shot. "Bet he's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you."

"Who do you think picked me up from the airport?" Elizabeth counters, laughing at the look of offence on his face. "He's the one that paid my way home."

"Seriously?" Johnny looks at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I wasn't the one that came up with the idea that I should come back." Elizabeth says simply. "Francis asked if I could come back, so, I did."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Said we'd discuss that tomorrow."

"Wonder what he's got up his sleeve."

"You and me both." Elizabeth admits, having been surprised by the request. "But, like you said, tonight's not the time for that. Tonight we party!"

"Agreed." Johnny laughs at her exclamation, laughter shining through her eyes, downing a shot in unison with her. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're back, Lizzie."

"Me, too, John." Elizabeth replies with a smile, tapping her shot glass against his. "Me, too."

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for reaching the end of this first chapter in the Johnny/Elizabeth story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. As always, you've got the review box and my inbox to express your thoughts and feelings about this chapter and all that follows. I appreciate anything you are willing to write and I hope to hear from you all soon. Till then, take care and happy days. - Amber


End file.
